


Insatiable

by echoofthewind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Strong Language, WOOO, idk if the last half made any sense but whatevs, idk whatever u wanna call them yo, kurooi - Freeform, oikuro - Freeform, so this happened at one last night, they do the do, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoofthewind/pseuds/echoofthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's insatiable, but Kuroo's willing to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

It started out innocent, as did everything between them that spiraled into too much tongue, hands clutching at heated skin, constellations of bite marks, and euphoric screams. It started out with a glance that lingered too long, then a touch that wandered too far, culminating in a kiss that deepened too fast, spiraling from chaste to rough and dirty in a matter of seconds.

Everything had gone downhill from there, and simply put, it had all gone to hell. Or heaven, if the moans and sobs for _more, more, holy fuck, Tetsurou, fuck me, fuck me till I can’t walk_ indicated anything.

 _Heat_. That’s all Tooru perceived through the steady thunder in his ears, nails scraping down rippling muscle, his neck bared and at the mercy of an insatiable, hedonistic mouth. Sinful teeth and an equally sinful tongue worshipped his sweltering skin, etching debauched fantasies into every inch.

 _“Tooru.”_ A hot breath flickered at the junction of his neck and collarbone, and Tooru’s chocolate irises snared another pair of irises much like his own, overladen with lust and pure desire. “Damn, baby. You’re putting on a real show tonight.” That gaze was beyond bewitching. Tooru knew he was under Tetsurou’s spell, but for once, he didn’t give a damn. All Tooru knew was that this beauty was going to fuck him hard and fast and good, ripping the breath out of his lungs and leaving him gasping with stars flashing before his eyes.

And oh, _like hell_ did Tooru want to come undone.

“Tetsu, stop fucking around and start fucking me. _Now._ ” The words were edged with hunger and desperation, the last word laced with need.

“Insatiable, aren’t we?” came the snide reply, laced with amusement. “It’s to be expected of a king, so I’m not surprised.” Nevertheless, Tetsurou veered upwards, catching Tooru’s lower lip between his teeth, their eyes tangling again in a feverish dance. And _oh god_ , if Tooru hadn’t figured it out previously, he most certainly realized it now: one long look at those eyes, and he was a goner. Every. Single. Time.

And then came the words that brought Tooru to his knees, at the will and mercy of this serpentine angel: _“As you wish.”_

The next thing Tooru knew, he was pressed up roughly against a mirror, arms bracing against the cool surface, ass out. Two hands grabbed at his rear, spreading the skin apart, and _ohhhh my god, holy shit,_ a scorching, moist heat was pressing _right there_. He arched his back, a strangled cry escaping. His fingers were reaching something, anything to grip at, as if that something could bring him back down to earth, but they found nothing but a smooth expanse of glass.

 _“Fuck…Tetsu…”_ Each breath was sharp, staccato, each moan sustained, prolonged. Oh god, Tooru knew he could reach his end just like this, but knowing Tetsu, that probably wasn’t going to happen, and he was right.

Tetsurou pulled away, swatting Tooru’s ass before leaning over, his words so beautifully carnal, rousing the fire inside to something cognizant. _“You’re going to see it all tonight, Tooru. You’ll see how I’ll stretch you out, fill you with my fingers, then take them out and replace them with the one thing that makes you scream. You’ll see how much of a slut you are, how much you want me, how much you **need** me. You’ll see how only I can make you like this, treat you like this, reduce you to nothing and yet build you up again. You’ll see how I take control,” _ and now his voice lapsed into a whisper, _“and how much you love it when I slam into you and knock the wind out of you.”_

And if that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing Tooru ever heard, he’d be lying through his teeth. He barely registered himself echoing the passion and fervor. _“Yes…oh my god, yes. I’m yours, baby, I’m all yours. Make me scream, cry, beg. Make me want it. Make me want more of you. I need you, **holy fuck,** I need you so bad. I need you right now, Tetsu. **Please.** ”_

And with that, the mirror fractured.

What happened next was a delirious haze in Tooru’s mind. He could remember strong, rough hands gripping at his ass, firm, strong digits sliding in, rubbing at his insides, stretching him and filling him up _oh so nicely_ , and when those perfect fingers slid right against his prostate, he keened, the sweet melody of his voice ringing out across the room. Much of his weight now rested against the mirror, legs rattling, as if they were about to give in. At some point, Tetsu’s fingers retracted, replaced with something considerably more fulfilling.

And _oh god._ Tetsu slid in with one fluid movement, only stopping when he was completely sheathed inside Tooru’s body. The brunette’s nails scratched along the glass, still searching for something to anchor in.

He gritted his teeth. It stung.

But the pain was quickly forgotten when those powerful hips snapped into his own and surged forward in a steady, rapid cadence, the pleasure building like a wave-every thrust intense, every spike of pleasure strengthening, invigorating. All Tooru could register was Tetsu uttering filthy promises and his own sobs and whines and that perpetual pleasure intensifying till the earth gave way under his feet and white stars flashed across his vision, losing himself in the rapture with one final pleasured cry.

Tooru floated on nothingness for the next few minutes, as the world gradually reestablished itself under his feet.

When he finally came to, Tetsu was kissing him, soft, slow, a contrast from his rough treatment earlier. “That was pretty damn good.” His lover’s voice wafted around him, still deep, sensual. Tooru responded with a simple nod, his legs buckling. A chuckle from above, and his body found a home in Tetsu’s arms and a minute or two later, in Tetsu’s bed. Sweat, warmth, and drowsiness mingled together, lulling the two into the realms of rest, and much like their bodies and dreams that night, their worlds began and ended in each other. And for them, that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...I have no words.


End file.
